hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Atlantic usercane season
The 2017 Atlantic usercane season is a current event in the annual cycle of usercane formation, in which tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. The season runs throughout 2017, as storms can form at any time throughout the year. Based on the recent trend of above normal seasons, it was initially predicted by the National Usercane Center and other usercane centers to be an above-average season. A usercane is a hypothetical tropical or subtropical cyclone that is assigned to a user once they reach 25 edits or more. On average, about 10 to 15 storms develop each season, however the last two seasons have seen over 30 named storms. Multiple usercane centers monitor usercane formation throughout the year, including the National Usercane Center, the Sass Master Weather Center, the Floyd Meteorological Center, the HTs Meteorological Center (HTMC) and the International Coriolis Observatory of the North Atlantic. Although the season had an early start, so far, the season has been very inactive, and had the slowest start since 2013, with only 2 storms forming before the month of April. Despite the uptick in named storms in early June, only one has achieved major usercane intensity, and has managed to intensify to a usercane as of July 4. The lack of activity is believed to be attributed to a significant weakening of the userthermohaline circulation, creating unfavorable conditions in the Atlantic - especially the Main Development Region (MDR). As of June 27, no usercanes have formed from tropical userwaves - the first such occurrence on record. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:270 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:200 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:31/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_New_User id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_User id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_Autopatroller id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_Chat_Moderator id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_Rollback id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_Junior_Admin id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_Administrator id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_Bureaucrat id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_Experienced_Bureaucrat Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/01/2017 till:22/01/2017 color:TD text: barset:break From:08/04/2017 till:12/04/2017 color:TS text:Chaser (TS) from:18/01/2017 till:11/07/2017 color:C3 text:Chap (C3) from:24/01/2017 till:15/02/2017 color:TS text:Mli (TS) from:01/04/2017 till:11/07/2017 color:TS text:Joshua (TS) from:08/04/2017 till:11/07/2017 color:STS text:Koliana (STS) from:23/04/2017 till:30/04/2017 color:TD text:Six (TD) from:05/05/2017 till:02/07/2017 color:TD text:Seven (SD) from:16/05/2017 till:27/05/2017 color:TS text:Bin (TS) from:25/05/2017 till:11/07/2017 color:TD text:Nine (SD) from:27/05/2017 till:19/06/2017 color:TS text:Carmen (TS) from:07/06/2017 till:11/07/2017 color:TS text:Abdullah (TS) from:10/06/2017 till:11/07/2017 color:STS text:Addict (STS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:01/03/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:31/01/2018 text:2018 Seasonal forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several usercane centers release seasonal forecasts. On December 4, 2016, the Garfield International Hurricane Center (GIHC) released its forecast, predicting above average activity with 25 named storms, 7 usercanes and 5 major usercanes, which is slightly above the long term average but significantly less active than the 2015 and 2016 seasons. On December 14, the National Usercane Center released their first 2017 forecast, predicting above average activity with 25-30 named storms, 7-10 usercanes, and 5-8 major usercanes. A third hurricane center, the Akio Hypothetical Usercane Center (AHUC), made its prediction on December 23, 2016, predicting well above average activity with 34-38 Tropical Storms, 9-13 usercanes, and 7-11 Major usercanes. On the same day as the AHUC, the Floyd Meteorological Center (FMC) released their 2017 forecasts, predicting slightly above-average activity with 26-31 named storms, 7-10 usercanes and 4-7 major usercanes. The same day, the Brick National Meteorological Agency issued their forecast, predicting above average activity, with 27-36 named storms, with 6-11 of those becoming usercanes (74 mph+), and 5-8 major usercanes (111 mph+). On December 26, 2016, ICON released its official prediction of 28 named storms, 11 usercanes, and 8 major usercanes for the 2017 season. That same day, the Keranique Meteorological Center (KMC) released their forecast, predicting an overall above-average season with 25 named storms, 11 usercanes, but a below-average 4 major usercanes. Also on that same day, the Money Hurricane National Hypothetical Hurricanes Center (MHNHHC) released their forecast, also predicting above-average activity but a less active season than 2015 and 2016, with 21 named storms, 11 usercanes and 5 major usercanes. On December 30, the HTs Meteorological Center (HTMC) released its forecast, predicting above average activity as well with 27 named storms, 14 usercanes and 6 major usercanes. On December 31, the Mushroom Kingdom National Hurricane Center (MKNHC) released its seasonal prediction for 2017, predicting above average activity with 29 named storms, 16 usercanes and 8 major usercanes. On January 6, the BPWPC made its prediction for the 2017 usercane season, predicting 26-31 storms, 10-12 hurricanes, and 4-8 major hurricanes, an above-average season. Later the same day, the Minecraft Hurricane Center (MHC) released its forecast for the season, predicting above-average activity, with 25 named storms, 11 usercane, and 5 major usercanes. On April 29, 2017, the BPWPC made its updated forecast, taking actual storms into account. It predicted 12-19 named storms, 3-8 usercanes, and 0-4 major usercanes. On June 27, the Mushroom Kingdom National Hurricane Center released its forecast, significantly lower then previous predictions - only predicting 11 named storms, 4 usercanes and only 1 major usercane. This was due to to the observation of a significant decrease in the strength of the userthermohaline circulation, creating conditions in the Atlantic similar to what is observed in the spring. Storms Tropical Userstorm Chaser (TornadoChaser100) Around 14:00 UTC on December 31, satellite imagery indicated that a tropical disturbance had developed over central Africa. While gradually moving to the west, the wave originally showed very little convective organization, with sparse thunderstorm activity. On January 3, it entered the Atlantic Ocean and began to quickly develop, but the circulation remained ill-defined. The disturbance was designated Invest 90U ''by the National Usercane Center on January 4. Organization continued to increase over the next 2 days, and at approximately 15:00 UTC on January 6, Invest 90U became ''Tropical Userpression One as it developed a closed circulation. The userpression eventually strengthened into a deep userpression. However, it peaked just under tropical userstorm force, with a maximum wind of 38 mph reported. Convection eventually collapsed, and the userpression opened up into a tropical wave while located southwest of Cape Verde on January 22. On April 9, 2017, however, the wave developed a new circulation as winds had increased to tropical storm force, and the system was named Tropical Userstorm Chaser at that time. However, after briefly attaining tropical userstorm status, Chaser began to lose tropical characteristics once again as convection began to wane, and the low was no longer recognizable by late April. Usercane Chap (Chapsteck4yurlipis) On January 18, a non-tropical area of low pressure developed along a stationary front south of Bermuda. The low separated from the front, eventually consolidating into Tropical Userstorm Chap. Nearly stationary, Chap slowly strengthened, acquiring severe tropical userstorm status by January 28. Chap continued to strengthen slowly. On February 23, 2017, Chap strengthened into the first usercane of the 2017 season. It intensified to 90 mph, but increasing wind shear caused Chap to remain weak through the next few months. Chap briefly weakened to 85 mph. Wind shear slowly abated in late April, and Chap's eye began to clear out, and on May 16, 2017, Chap attained category 2 intensity. On July 4, 2017, Chap became the first major usercane of the season. Tropical Userstorm Mli (Mli048) A non-tropical low located well east of Bermuda became a tropical userpression on January 26 after it developed persistent deep convection for several days. The userpession steadily strengthened into Tropical Storm Mli by January 31. However, deep convection dissipated on February 15 and the cyclone degenerated into a swirl of low-level clouds; Mli was no longer a tropical cyclone after this time. Tropical Userstorm Joshua (Joshua Crain) On March 31, a tropical wave exited the coast of Africa. The next day, it developed sufficient organization to be designated Tropical Userpression Four, ending a drought of over 2 months without any new systems. Four strengthened into a Deep Userpression on April 2. The next day the depression strengthened into Tropical Userstorm Joshua. Severe Tropical Userstorm Koliana (Koliana67ana) A non-tropical low developed into Tropical Userpression Five late on April 8 in the central Atlantic Ocean. Early on April 10, the userpression strengthened into Tropical Userstorm Koliana. The quickly developing cyclone strengthened a little more, before leveling out in intensity by April 20. By the beginning of May, steady weakening began due to dry air infiltration. Tropical Userpression Six (79344a) A low pressure area developed over the central Atlantic on April 2. Very gradual strengthening occurred over the next three weeks as convection developed and dissipated periodically. The low finally attained tropical userpression status on April 23, becoming the sixth tropical cyclone of the season. Shortly after, it began weakening and became a remnant low on April 30. Subtropical Userpression Seven (SmilingBrave) Tropical Userstorm Bin (Binbin0111) Subtropical Userpression Nine (Perismol) Tropical Userstorm Carmen (CarmenWX34) Tropical Userstorm Abdullah (Abdullah Almarri) A tropical wave exited the coast of Africa in early February 2017. However, it did not develop into a tropical userpression until June 8, when it was located southwest of Cabo Verde. Severe Tropical Userstorm Addict (AhurricaneADDICTXD) Season summary Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2017 Atlantic usercane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2017 USD. Category:Usercanes Category:Currently active seasons Category:Atlantic usercane seasons Category:Live seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons